


here we can hide (and hope it's not so bad)

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [9]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"public shelter" fill. The public shelters weren't built until the government finally decided the jaeger program was stable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here we can hide (and hope it's not so bad)

For a long time, the governments were too busy playing catch up to the kaiju to concern themselves with safety measures. For 12mnths, every possible dollar that could went into fast tracking the jaegers, the first line of the defence against the kaiju threat. Then their time and money was spent on hurriedly improving them and doing what they could for the mark I pilots slowly dying from radiation poisoning.

Over this time the public that developed their own kind of basic warning system and every family had a kaiju evacuation plan in place just in case. However, the government quickly became aware of the mass traffic jams and crushing crowds that came about from this which tended to only lead to higher body counts as the people were left in the open, right in the middle of a potential battlefield.

So they hid them under it.

The first public shelters were merely old train tunnels or disused systems beneath the cities, stocked with enough food to last several days, just in case. The next round of public shelters were built to withstand as much as possible. Deep underground, the reinforced walls, ground and ceiling formed a larger room that could hold a fairly large amount of people. Hidden in alcoves, medical supplies, food and treatment packages for kaiju blue. The doors shut after a certain number of people came in, and anyone remaining moved onto the next shelter (though there tended to be several over the course over a suburb now. There were plenty to choose from.)

It worked, the public were definitely safe as the ground rumbled around them and children were hurriedly shushed by their parents. But as the lights above flickered and the people trembled each time they were left wondering if this time it was going to be enough, or if this time they would leave and see only a wasteland where their city used to stand.


End file.
